


The Demon and Miss Teagan

by Kannaxaxel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hopefullynotterrible, Vengeance Demon(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannaxaxel/pseuds/Kannaxaxel
Summary: Summoning a demon is messy business especially when that demon is Merle Dixon.





	The Demon and Miss Teagan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagentasNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/gifts).



> Hello everyone this is my half of a trade with the lovely and talented MagentasNightmare and my very first posted work here on a03 I apologize for any mistakes as my computer decided to take a nose dive so my usual editing program isn't an option at the moment having been written completely on my phone. Thank you so much for reading and thank you Teagan for accepting my trade request even if trading one shots is a bit unorthodox.

   She stood up from the floor and dusted the chalk off her hands as the door burst open “what the hell do you think you're doing ?!” a man she'd never met before demanded gripping her shoulders in both hands. 

      She merely grinned unsettlingly as if she had a secret she didn't want anyone else to know. “summoning a demon” she chirped happily as if she was a five year old talking about ice-cream. Peering down at the circle the man dressed in black with a priest's collar peeking out gasped “you don't know what you're doing child there is not enough salt and holy water in this world to undo what you've started.” 

     He stared at her in horror as the grin she sported only grew. “oh don't worry father this demon and I go way back besides I didn't start anything I just drew the circle you see this particular demon needs a sacrifice to summon” she giggled an almost inhuman sound as a knife appeared from seemingly nowhere killing the priest. 

       The circle began to glow lighting up the dim room to nearly a blinding level. “Hello again Teagan” came a deep voice from the darkness “Merle!” she said happily. “what do you need this time darlin’?” he said raising an eyebrow in question. “Oh nothing….. just some power so I can get some revenge I finally found that horrid ex of mine and I think he's lived long enough don't you?” she pouted a little more for dramatic effect than anything her demon husband gave her anything she wanted without too big of a price after all he already had her soul having been sold it by her former boyfriend. 

         “Is that all? You really didn't have to kill the priest to get that. They send people into the arms of demons all the time , killing them is bad for business sweetheart.” he stroked her cheek softly. “he was probably touching children the world is better off” she said sticking out her chin in defiance.      

          He carefully ran his fingers down the side of her face to her collarbone following her neck causing her to sigh contentedly and move closer their bodies touching. “well I was going to suggest killing a chicken next time but if you're going to be a petulant child I'll just go” he admonished stepping away from her so they weren't touching at all which caused her to whimper. “but I missed you” she whined softly. He pulled her close again “ I was only kidding honey” he spoke softly kissing down her neck following the same path his fingers had moments before.

       A small moan was torn from her lips when his unnaturally warm mouth met her collarbone. He chuckled at her response as his fingers slid under her dark colored shirt a feather light touch ghosting over her nipples as his hands glided south unbuttoning her pants deftly. Idle hands were the devil’s playground after all. 

      Her hands smoothed the tailored suit off of his form till they were both naked pressed skin to skin Merle’s hands didn't idle as his fingers dipped into her core causing more moans to spill from her parted lips “hmm so wet aren't you darlin’” as he added another digit bringing her tantalizingly close to release. “yes Merle… Please” she begged barely able to form a sentence. 

   After what seemed like an eternity he slowly pushed his rock hard length inside her. Groaning at the feeling of being surrounded. She cried out in pleasure “so… Close Merle please” she begged her breath coming out in small pants. He thrust a few times and being close himself they both reached their peaks together his vision going white with the only glimpse of heaven he would probably ever see. 

      “now about that ex of yours “ he said with a devious smile carefully placing his lady love on their makeshift bed. “I have the perfect…” he trailed off noticing she was asleep. He vowed to remind her in the morning and wrapped himself around her to sleep as well.


End file.
